Eventos inesperados
by Nagareboshi Odyssey
Summary: Los eventos suceden después del volumen 13 y de "un atardecer para Izaya". Aquí se aborda el regreso de nuestro maníaco favorito de una forma profunda. Estoy subiendo esto como agradecimiento por las 1628 reproducciones (hoy 28/03/16) en Amor yaoi de "el embrujo de los ojos carmesi" (a pesar de no tener ni un mes colgado allì).
Han pasado poco más de 2 años desde que dejó el sitio donde nació, pero a partir de ese momento ninguna decisión había sido fácil para el Orihara, irse no era una alternativa real en un principio, sin embargo desde que sus brazos fueron rotos y sus piernas dejaron de funcionar adecuadamente... él ya no se veía como parte del lugar, las cosas nunca iban a volver a ser como antes, así que optó estratégicamente por la posibilidad más inteligente y razonable, incluso si no era la más agradable para su persona.

Izaya en realidad no ha pasado esos 2 años tan mal, logró adaptarse, siguió con su observación humana, ha ganado dinero haciendo algo divertido para él, aún lee tranquilamente sus libros de Wilde.

A pesar de su silla de ruedas Izaya ha decidido regresar a Ikebokuro, realmente es muy feliz como informante en Kanto (incluso ahora), pero siente cierta nostalgia, rompió con todo lo que le ataba y aun así esta ese sentimiento en su pecho.

Quizá el problema del azabache consistía en lo calmada que estaba su vida ahora que no podía mover las piernas o al menos quería creer firmemente eso, aunque él conocía el remedio que curaría su aburrimiento... "cualquier cosa se vuelve aburrida después de tres meses" siempre se había dicho a sí mismo.

Tal vez el aburrimiento era un simple pretexto para no admitir su melancolía, su nostalgia. El muy bastardo aún conservaba ese carácter orgulloso y juguetón, incluso ambiguo y casi picante; cualquiera que haya conocido al informante (ya fuera en persona o no) sabría que incluso su tristeza nunca la admitiría, ¿cómo podría decir que le importaba algo?

Izaya nunca admitiría su debilidad y nunca diría que su corazón seguía en Ikebokuro. Aquel hombre viajo a muchos lugares por su trabajo, estuvo en Osaka, Kanto, Shinjuku, Ikebokuro, etc., pero sin importar donde estuviera su cuerpo... su mente y "corazón" siempre estarían en Ikebokuro. Hace tiempo se marchó creyendo que había perdido su sitio, se fue porque quiso encontrar el lugar al que pertenecía realmente, sin embargo ¿por qué no salió de Japón?, ¿por qué se mudó a una zona no tan alejada de Ikebokuro?, ¿por qué no se fue a Rusia?

En el pasado se mudó de Ikebokuro a Shinjuku después de haber inculpado a Shizuo, pero había una buena razón para ello, Shinjuku esta convenientemente demasiado cerca de Ikebokuro, al estar justo a un lado, es fácil ir de un lugar a otro.

En aquel entonces nunca le había pasado por la cabeza dejar Ikebokuro, pues ir a Shinjuku era sólo una fachada, de igual forma seguía frecuentando su lugar natal y a su gente. En ese momento, en el fondo no se sentía como si se hubiera marchado, no era como si lo hubiera hecho.

Pero justo ahora todo era diferente ¿no?, aunque siempre había la posibilidad de que su mente inconsciente le jugara una mala broma, y aunque supuestamente quisiera estar lejos de Ikebokuro, no se había alejado tanto, al menos no de forma significativa, probablemente muy en el fondo desde el principio no quería irse, ¿podría ser este el secreto más profundo dentro de su corazón?, tan profundo que ni él se había dado cuenta hasta ahora.

Si el hombre de ojos carmesí regresaba, ¿Qué haría después?, no podía aparecer de la nada y tratar de rehacer los vínculos que él mismo rompió tiempo atrás, y menos aún después del trabajo que le costó y el empeño que depósito para dicha tarea.

No le interesaba reencontrarse con sus hermanas, en todo este tiempo él ni siquiera se dignó a escribirle a las gemelas, siendo sincero con sigo mismo... no tenía muchas expectativas al respecto, no había nadie en particular a quién quisiera visitar, pero igual quería ir, él esperaba encontrar algo y no sabía que era. No tenía idea de que haría en Ikebokuro, pero nada le importaba ahora, tenía un intenso deseo de regresar al menos por unos días.

Todas sus dudas tendrían final una vez que su determinación lo llevo hasta su amada ciudad, el hombre de ojos carmesí tuvo que bajar del subterráneo con ayuda de su sirviente.

Izaya: -Aquí estoy bien, ya puedes retirarte, te llamaré cuando necesite que vuelvas por mí, aquí nos despedimos- agito su mano en el aire y trato de continuar por su cuenta.

Aquella persona que acompañó a Izaya se fue en otra dirección sin decir nada, claro... después de ver partir sin dificultades al hombre en silla de ruedas.

Encontrar una rampa fue más rápido de lo que el azabache pensó, aunque era reconfortante ver a tanta gente cerca, él comenzó a mirar por encima del hombro a las personas alrededor, en su mente ya estaba leyéndolos a todos, pero un par de personas que no conocía se acercaron a él.

Tsuki: -¿podemos ayudarte?

Izaya sorprendido, contesto con amabilidad: -no es necesario, no quiero molestarlos.

Yue: -No nos molestas

Izaya: -pero...

La joven pareja de adolescentes comenzó a tirar de la silla, rápidamente se apresuraron a avanzar, acto seguido lograron salir del subterráneo, esas personas tan amables se despidieron de aquel hombre paralitico y continuaron con su vida como siempre.

Izaya estaba sorprendido, hace dos años que no veía el cielo en Ikebokuro, ni el sol, estaba muy sorprendido pero siguió caminando.

Unas finas manos masculinas con guantes de cuero pasaban varias veces por las ruedas de aquella silla, era algo agotador pero hacía sentir muy bien al propietario, aquella satisfacción de avanzar sin ayuda era única, saber que aún podía hacer las cosas por sí mismo era algo indescriptible.

Casi no había cambiado el lugar, parecía que todo estaba muy tranquilo, aunque la ciudad nunca lo haya sido. Se podía percibir algo extraño en el ambiente, pero por ahora Izaya lo ignoraría, ya tendría tiempo para averiguarlo después.

La silla avanzaba casi tan rápido como lo haría cualquier persona normal caminando con sus pies, había suficientes rampas para poder moverse por todas partes, en realidad esto se estaba haciendo entretenido, mientras más se movía, más libre se sentía.

Él decidió que vagaría sin rumbo por un rato, había tantas cosas que quería comparar con sus recuerdos, además tenía mucho tiempo para ello porque no tenía prisa, sin embargo aún no tenía decidido cuanto tiempo se quedaría.

En ese momento no se estaba preocupado por la gente al rededor, ellos no lo conocían, pero él a ellos sí, cualquiera que lo viera en esa silla pensaría que era otra de sus trampas, extrañamente nadie lo miraba con sospecha ni con lástima.

Miria:-¿puedo ayudarte?

Izaya: -perdona, no es necesario

Miria: -¿estás seguro?, espera te he visto antes...

Izaya: -también me pareces familiar, pero quizá nos estamos confundiendo con alguien más

Miria: -¿podría haber sido en la reunión de los Dollars?, ¿estuviste allí?

Izaya: -tal vez

Miria: -yay, lo sabía, ¿cómo te llamas?

Izaya: -Orihara Izaya, adivinare... tu nombre empieza con M

Miria: -¿acaso eres un sper?, soy Miría

¿Tenías la silla antes?

Izaya dijo sin la más mínima amargura: -En aquel entonces no tenía una.

A aquel hombre no le costó trabajo recordarla en realidad, sin importar cuanto tiempo hubiera pasado, aun recordaba toda la información que había recolectado en esos años sobre sus queridos humanos de Ikebokuro, en realidad incluso recordaba que Miria era inmortal, pero en este momento ni siquiera le paso por la mente usarla a su favor, el aun tenia presentes en su memoria todos los eventos que tenían algo que ver con Faiza Avaro.

Él fingió no recordarla al principio, después sus acciones se tornaron torpes y amables con ella, curiosamente no era una actuación, en realidad estaba siendo sincero por una vez en su vida.

Continuaron conversando fluidamente por un largo rato, aunque ella fuera algo extraña, también le resultaba muy agradable, quizá fuera el hecho de que en los últimos 50 años ella no se ha corrompido. Miles de ideas giraban alrededor de la mente de aquel hombre, ya no le importaba si la existencia de aquella persona era humana, él estaba casi convencido de que ella no se corrompería nunca, podía leerlo fácilmente al hablar con ella.

Era bastante inocente, pero sabía muchas cosas, también era torpe y distraída, pero lo más interesante era la cantidad de energía que poseía, se veía tan activa, posiblemente ella siempre fue así.

Sin darse cuenta ya habían pasado más de media hora conversando y sonriendo, humana o no... Ella era muy buena persona. Pronto llego el momento en que ambos tuvieron que despedirse.

Miria contestando su celular: -¿dónde estás?, estas muy cerca de mí, quédate quieto, te encontrare pronto.- colgó su celular.

Antes de decir adiós aquella mujer enérgica y ese hombre de ojos carmesí intercambiaron números telefónicos y se tomaron fotos, el pelinegro normalmente no habría accedido, pero igual lo hizo.

Siguió avanzando el azabache sin problemas, hasta que su estómago y paladar confabularon para suministrarle a su mente un antojo por un sabor muy familiar. Rápidamente el hombre de ojos carmesí comenzó a ubicar su restaurante favorito, después se dirigió hacia allá, aun no sabía cómo debía presentarse después de tantos años de ausencia, tal vez debería bromear con Simon y fingir que el tiempo no había pasado, quizá debería sentir vergüenza por regresar en tales condiciones, pero nada se quedaba fijo en su mente y su cuerpo se movía por sí mismo, le costaba aceptarlo pero después de tanto rato impulsándose en su silla de ruedas... le estaban comenzando a doler los brazos, así pues activo el modo automático de aquel aparato y se dirigió a la puerta trasera del lugar.

Sabía perfectamente la ubicación de la zona VIP del establecimiento, además dentro de ella tendría mayor privacidad para su emotivo rencuentro con personas que conocían a la perfección sus gustos alimenticios y que no veía hace tantos años; solo era cuestión de llamar al mozo de turno, posiblemente Dennis.

Había muchas cosas que ya no importaban en este punto, así que Izaya dejo su mente en blanco y solo siguió avanzando lleno de emociones confusas.

Mientras tanto dentro del Rusian sushi, Simon trataba sin éxito de detener una pelea entre sus comensales, al parecer uno de ellos era demasiado problemático e irrespetuoso como para seguir allí, Dennis trato de calmar los ánimos, pero todo termino cuando Simon llevo a su mal cliente cerca de la zona VIP, allí el ruso no dudo en hacerle saber al otro individuo que lo convertiría en parte del menú si seguía comportándose así. Algo mágico sucedió entonces, una serie de navajas se clavaron en la pared, muy cerca de aquel cliente, mientras una voz confiada y muy familiar le hacía entrar en razón y abandonar el lugar al revoltoso, ese asustado hombre se marchó corriendo y llorando a toda prisa.

Simon: -Izaya, es un gusto tenerte a aquí, supongo que debo preparar una orden de Otoro, a decir verdad, siempre supe que regresarías.

Izaya: -Al menos tú lo sabias, pero por lo visto el negocio va estupendamente, y me agrada saber que conoces lo suficiente de sentido común, como para entender el motivo de mi visita, porque el otoro es la vida misma.-bromeo

Simon: -muchacho, deberías ser más honesto con tigo mismo, nadie te juzgaría por regresar, producto de tu nostalgia

Izaya: -no tengo nostalgia, tengo un trabajo y este lugar me quedaba de paso, así que me pregunte ¿por qué no molestar a mi amigo Simon durante el proceso?

Simon sonrió y aviso a Dennis para poder conversar con su viejo comensal. Sin darse cuenta el tiempo paso y los segundos se volvieron minutos y los minutos horas, y esas horas se fueron volando.

El ruso negro sonrió, Dennis bailaba alrededor (aunque no podía estar todo el tiempo con ellos, se paseaba a ratos para seguir charlando) e Izaya ya tenía varias latas y charolas acumuladas en su mesa. Pero no todo podía ser felicidad, aunque nadie quería tocar el tema, alguien debía hacerlo...

Dennis: -Izaya kun, como sigue tu parálisis?

Izaya: -ya puedo pararme e incluso caminar- deslizando el dinero sobre la mesa

Simon: -maravilloso, come más sushi, sushi bueno

Izaya: -es cierto

Dennis: -ya lo habíamos comentado antes, tu parálisis sólo era psicológica

Izaya: -pero no puedo correr

Dennis: -muéstranos Izaya

Simon: -no creo que deba...

Izaya: -está bien, tranquilo Simon

Quizá no había sido un reto, pero el hombre en la silla de ruedas lo tomo de esa forma. El azabache apoyo sus manos en la silla, tomo impulso e intento hacer lo posible por relajarse un poco aunque no podía calmarse ni un segundo, con grandes esfuerzos su impulso logro levantarlo, aunque le dolía mucho, pero tenía la firme intención de dar un paso y lo dio, comenzaba a sudar frio, luego dio el siguiente paso y el siguiente, tenía demasiado orgullo para rendirse, se veía la fatiga en su rostro, cada paso era una tortura para él y a la vez le hacía sentirse tan bien.

Simon: -¡es suficiente Izaya!

Izaya: -nunca es suficiente para mi- siguió avanzando

Simon: -calma muchacho, sólo toma aire, respira y cuenta 1... 2...

Izaya: -no necesito eso- dio algunos pasos más

Las piernas del informante comenzaron a temblar a pesar de sus esfuerzos, sabía que iba a desplomarse, sin más sólo apretó los dientes y cerró sus ojos para suprimir el dolor de la caída, pero está nunca llego, en cambio sintió otro cuerpo sosteniéndolo, unos brazos fuertes lo llevaron a su silla.

Simon: -te dije que no te esforzaras tanto muchacho

Dennis: -...- con cara de preocupación se quedó mirando a Izaya

Izaya: -iba a estar bien, no era necesario que tu...

Simon: -tranquilo, yo entiendo, ¿has pensado donde te quedaras hoy?

Izaya: -me hospedare en un hotel

Simon: -porque no te quedas con nosotros, incluso puedes trabajar aquí...

Dennis: -oh no- se quejó levemente mientras se palmeaba la cara.

Izaya: -cuando había pensado que ya habías acabado con las bromas por hoy, me dices esto

Simon: -soy serio con ello, no deberías andar por allí así

Izaya: -amo tu sentido del humor

Simon: -sólo considéralo un momento Izaya kun... ya no tendrías que regresar a los peligros de las calles, ya no tendrías que exponerte en ese horrible trabajo, incluso tendrías sushi gratis.

Sólo para no desanimar a su viejo amigo, Izaya lo pensó un momento, ¿realmente sería capaz de cambiar su emocionante vida por una más tranquila?, con silla o sin ella, por más que lo pensaba... no soportaba la idea de como luciría en el uniforme, aquellas prendas no resaltaban sus ojos, tampoco favorecían su piel. Además no podría renunciar a su vida de lujos, trabajando en un restaurante de sushi no tendría el salario adecuado para darse los gustos caros que tanto acostumbraba.

Izaya: -Mmm, lo acabo de pensar con detenimiento y sigue sin gustarme la idea.- cruzó la pierna con dolor

Simon: -piensa en el sushi...

Izaya: -no te desanimes, fue una buena oferta- le dio palmaditas a el hombre alto- pero me gusta mi vida, incluso si termine así.

Ya no tocaron más el tema, sólo se dedicaron a charlar y bromear animosamente como en los viejos tiempos, había un poco de nostalgia en el ambiente, pero también había mucha alegría, sería un día que no olvidarían.

Más tarde Izaya salió de aquel restaurante con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro, comenzó a desplazarse con su silla, deambularía sin sentido por un poco más, la noche aún era joven y había tanto por ver nuevamente en Ikebokuro.

Muchas personas veían a Izaya con algo de lastima en ese momento, muchos ni siquiera lo conocían pero no podían evitar sentirse así cuando pasaba cerca de ellos, el pelinegro se sintió un poco incómodo por esas miradas pero decidió ignorarlos y seguir su camino sin un rumbo fijo.

Aquel hombre solitario no tardó mucho en encontrarse con un rostro familiar, cuando Izaya vio a Kadota y sus amigos, instintivamente retrocedió un poco, inexplicablemente se hallaba apenado, en ese instante sólo quería huir.

Kadota sin embargo fue detrás de él y lo detuvo, sostuvo su mano y le miro, en los ojos del hombre moreno no había lastima, había algo más cálido. Izaya estaba aterrado por lo que pudiera salir de la boca de su amigo Kadota Kyohei, ya suponía un buen sermón sobre su estado actual.

Kadota: -me da gusto verte Izaya, ¿a ti no te da gusto verme?, ¿por qué huiste de mí?

Izaya muy apenado: -me da gusto verte, casi no has cambiado

Kadota: -tu tampoco has cambiado

Izaya: -deja de burlarte de mí, no tienes que ser tan amable sólo porque tengo esta silla

Kadota: -no estoy siendo amable con tigo por la silla, soy amable con tigo porque estuviste desaparecido por varios años, siempre me pregunte... qué había sido de ti todo este tiempo

Izaya: -Dotachin- completamente conmovido

Kadota: -Hace poco llego una mujer haciendo preguntas sobre ti, desde ese momento supe que seguías vivo

Izaya: -esa mujer era mi nueva secretaria, cuando leí su reporte me sentí profundamente feliz al ver que eras el único en todo Ikebokuro que no me odiaba...

Kadota: -Sube a la furgoneta un momento, tenemos muchas cosas que hablar.

Izaya comenzó a avanzar con el piloto automático, pero el moreno se detuvo enfrente del azabache y después se colocó detrás del aparato, el cuervo comprendió las intenciones de su amigo y haciendo uso de un botón... detuvo el artefacto, Kadota comenzó a empujar la silla de Izaya y se acercó a sus amigos, todos estaban algo impresionados al ver nuevamente esos ojos carmesí.

Izaya sonreía a carcajadas mientras Kadota se mantenía en un silencio reconfortante con una pequeña mueca alegre en su rostro.

Izaya: -Dotachin eres tan amable.

Kadota sonrojado: -caya, no lo soy.

Erika: -Iza Iza, ¿la silla es nueva?

Walker: -¿qué velocidad alcanzas en ella?

Tousa: -Shhh, esas cosas no se dicen

Izaya: -No reprendas a Karisawa y Yumasaki, ellos no lo hacen con mala intención... mi silla es nueva y tiene los dos modos, puedo ir rápido aunque no puedo ganarle a un auto de carreras

Erika: -Iza Iza es genial

Walker: -Orihara san, ¿te escapaste para ser un héroe trágico del tipo manga?

Erika: -seguramente se convirtió en el cuervo enmascarado que vela por llevar a las pobres almas al infierno

Togusa: -Erika, eso es grosero

Erika: -entonces... quizá sólo fue un zorro astuto que trabajo como antihéroe o pudo haber iniciado una vida secreta como un magical boy- sus ojos comenzaron a brillar mientras se perdía en sus fantasías.

Izaya: -jajaja, no sabía que tuvieran conceptos tan buenos sobre mi

Kadota: -cuéntanos lo que estuviste haciendo todo este tiempo.

Izaya: -por aquel entonces yo termine gravemente herido, estuve al bordo de la muerte, pero algunos socios míos me llevaron de inmediato al doctor, salimos de la ciudad, termine en...

Un rato después Kadota y sus amigos tuvieron que despedirse de Izaya, le acercaron hacia su hotel y quedaron para terminar de oír la historia al día siguiente.

Después del plazo estipulado el azabache se reunió con aquel singular grupito de personas alegres que habían conversado el día anterior con él, todos escuchaban atentamente, veían emocionados los ademanes que hacia el narrador, había momentos de tensión, hubo también momentos de alegría y otros de lágrimas, todo parecía tan al estilo de Izaya y a la vez era tan irreal.

Izaya: -y entonces lance una granada mientras miraba el atardecer- dijo mientras sorbía su taza de té.

Kadota: -justo como en este momento- se veía feliz mientras tomaba la mano del azabache y poco después se sonrojó un poco

Izaya: -lo que paso después no fue tan emocionante- cruzo su mirada con Kadota por un momento y se sonrojo al notar su mano

Erika: -eres mi ídolo Iza Iza

Izaya: -después de eso lleve una vida relativamente simple, hasta que decidí regresar- retiro su mano de la del moreno, después de todo no quería su lastima.

Kadota: -no pensabas regresar, pero lo hiciste, ¿te sentiste solo en Kanto?

Izaya: -Dotachin soy incapaz de sentirme solo- mintió- este té es realmente bueno- celebró tratando de desviar el tema

Kadota: -recordé que era tu favorito y lo compré, por los viejos tiempos- sonrió

Izaya: -...- sonrió

(En realidad Kadota se sonrojo al tomar la mano de Izaya porque vio algo que no debía... algunas de sus heridas no sanadas del todo, Izaya se sonrojo por la vergüenza de ser descubierto y retiro aquella mano porque no quería que los demás sintieran compasión por él).

Este momento también parecía irreal era demasiado calmado, era extremadamente reconfortante, Izaya podría acostumbrarse a sentirse y estar así.

Erika: -Te juzgue mal Iza Iza

Izaya: -¿uh?

Erika: -Iza Iza y Dotachin se ven bien juntos...

Al instante Izaya y Kadota se miraron un momento y se sonrojaron, a veces Erika decía cosas muy extrañas, aunque pesándolo con un poco de detenimiento... Kadota siempre había sido muy agradable, Izaya habría preferido millones de veces toparse en sus paseos con Kadota y no con la bestia estúpida de Shizuo, sin duda su Dotachin era mejor compañía que ese cerebro de protozoo.

¿Qué estaba buscando realmente Izaya cuando regreso a Ikebokuro?, sentía que olvidaba algo pero no se detuvo a pensarlo, estaba realmente a gusto en ese momento. Cuando los celulares de todos comenzaron a vibrar y sonar se dieron cuenta de algo interesante, la página de los Dollars se había vuelto loca, en ella había miles de notificaciones y casi todas eran sobre el regreso del informante de ojos carmesí.

Izaya: -que intensos son estos humanos, los amo tanto

Tousa: -no creen lo de tu silla

Izaya: -me ofenden tanto que comienzo a amarlos aún mas- se burló

Algunas horas más tarde Kadota y sus amigos se ofrecieron a darle un aventón a Izaya hacia su vieja oficina. Una vez allí se dio cuenta que casi nada cambio. El decidió quedarse un rato y dormir allí sólo un poco, después de todo su día había sido muy divertido, había ido con los chicos a muchos lugares.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas horas habían pasado y cuánto tiempo había dormido, pero logrò despertarse al escuchar un ruido extraño proveniente de fuera de su oficina, siguió hacia delante, tomo su navaja y se preparó para ir hacia la puerta. Al salir se encontró con una gran sorpresa que le dejo impactado, justo frente a sus ojos se haya un hombre rubio muy alto. Parece ser que el otro hombre también se sorprendió pues se le cayó su cigarro de la boca al mirar ese par de ojos tan bien conocidos.

Shizuo está feliz de verlo, pero se siente terriblemente culpable cada vez que mira esa silla de ruedas, pareciera que aquel aparato estuviera haciendo su aparición para burlarse en la cara del ex camarero, Shizuo se habría entregado a una dulce fantasía si no fuera por esa silla que destrozaba su alma, pero sí él se sentía así al ver a su némesis, ¿cómo se sentiría Izaya?

Un par de minutos pasaron, ninguno de los dos de atrevía a decir una sola palabra, la situación era grave y a pesar del odio que debía correr por las venas de ambos, ninguno atacaba al otro, no tenían caras de alegría ni de enojo, la expresión tampoco era neutra, nadie se reía, nadie insultaba, la tención era terrible conforme pasaban los minutos, por ahora lo único que podían hacer era mirarse en silencio.

El ex barman se atrevió a romper el silencio, ya no aguantaba más.

Shizuo: -Izaya, yo...

Izaya: -No lo digas

Shizuo: -Lo siento tanto Izaya, yo no quería que esto terminara así...

Izaya: -Uno de nosotros tenía que morir, esto es lo más cercano a eso.

Shizuo: -Al verte así, ya no tengo odio hacia ti

Izaya: -que gusto, ahora lárgate

Shizuo: -me hare responsable

Izaya: -cállate ya

Shizuo: -lo he decidido, yo te cuidare, te guste o no

Izaya: -¿me estas jodiendo verdad?- sorprendido

Shizuo: -te ayudare a rehabilitarte si es necesario.

Izaya cerró la puerta en la cara del hombre más fuerte de Ikebokuro y decidió irse a dormir.

Al día siguiente Izaya encontró en su puerta a Shizuo durmiendo justo en el piso.

Izaya. -¿qué hace esta bestia asquerosa en mi puerta?

Shizuo: -pulga te lo dije ayer, yo tomare cuidado sobre ti

Izaya: -no necesito tu lastima, puedo yo sólo

Shizuo: -no te tengo lastima, pero todo esto es mi culpa

Unas horas después se podía ver a un hombre rubio empujando a un hombre pelinegro en silla de ruedas, el segundo insultaba al primero y gritaba que lo estaban secuestrando. Muchas personas miraron atónitas aquella escena e incluso algunos tomaron fotos. Pasaron más horas, había pasado tanto tiempo que Izaya ya no se quejaba, pero no perdía oportunidad para molestar al rubio, sin embargo este último ya no hacía caso a las provocaciones del otro.

Con el pasar de los días parecía que esas dos personas tan diferentes se iban haciendo más cercanas, poco a poco se comenzaban a llevar mejor, era un poco extraña esta relación, años atrás ninguno de los dos se habría imaginado en un futuro de esta forma; pero las cosas habían quedado muy claras, Izaya seguiría con sus actividades como informante, pero habría algunos cambios, los ojos carmesí tendrían que acompañar a aquellos ojos color miel durante sus horas de trabajo con Tom san, sin embargo el hombre bruto llevaría a Izaya a sus reuniones con Shiki.

Ninguno se metía en los asuntos del otro, simplemente procuraban coexistir en el mismo lugar sin tratar de matarse, cosa que últimamente se iba haciendo más fácil para ambos.

En ocasiones incluso sin darse cuenta Izaya ya estaba animando y echándole porras a Shizuo para que lanzará por los aires a algún sujeto molesto; en sus descansos Tom e Izaya conversaban y hacían algunas bromas, después Shizuo traía sodas para todos y los tres bebían gaseosas, cuando el rubio salpicaba al azabache, el segundo salpicaba también al primero, después de luchar con ello, ambos terminaban empapados, los tres reían amenamente y el hombre fuerte tenía que ir por mas soda.

Paso el tiempo y aquellos hombres lograron adaptarse, aunque claro que no podían evitar discutir y molestarse todo el tiempo, sin embargo ya habían establecido un vínculo, desde ahora el informante nunca más estaría sólo, además en algunas ocasiones cuando Tom lo pedía, Izaya cobraba algunas deudas de forma diplomática, nadie creería que un hombre invalido con una navaja podría dar tanto miedo, pero realmente lo daba, Izaya era muy eficiente cuando Tom le pedía ayuda.

Ocasionalmente ambos se encontraban con las hermanas del hombre de ojos carmesí, a veces también a Shinra o Kadota, Shizuo no podía evitarlo.

Izaya a veces era molesto, pero el azabache disfrutaba especialmente de la compañía del hombre moreno, sobretodo porque era afable con él, su conversación era agradable, le ayudaba con su silla, además ya se habían hecho la costumbre de prestarse libros entre sí y frecuentarse.

Debido a todo ello el rubio no podía negarle al pelinegro aquella cercanía con esas personas, después de todo... ahora él informante necesitaba más que nunca a los pocos amigos y familiares que poseía.

En verano Shizuo jugaba con la silla, empujaba a Izaya desde una colina o algo similar y se colocaba atrás de él, cuando era necesario parar... Shizuo lograba frenar, el objetivo era que Izaya sintiera la adrenalina, no el causarle problemas.

Izaya: -Shizu chan eres un bruto, eso es peligroso, podrías provocarme un accidente

Shizuo: -cállate pulga, te divertías y agitabas tus brazos

Izaya: -estas tan asustado de logre caminar con normalidad y pueda darte la revancha, que intentas dejarme invalido completamente, otra vez- trato de molestar a su ex némesis y ahora nuevo amigo.

Shizuo: -cállate pulga, no dejare que recaigas- sonrió sinceramente

En invierno los dos hombres usaban bufandas, y Shizuo colocaba cuidadosamente sobre las piernas de Izaya una cobija,

Shizuo: -pulga debes cubrirte mejor

Izaya: -pero ya casi puedo caminar bien.

Shizuo: -por eso mismo, debemos cuidarte mucho.

Era una amistad muy rara, ni siquiera ellos podían entenderlo aun. Cualquiera que los viera no podría creer que ellos alguna vez se odiaron a muerte, pero todo eso había quedado muy atrás y de ahora en adelante todos serían días soleados particularmente para Izaya.

Fin


End file.
